


The Pink Cloud

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Written for the wheel of doom, teeny tiny bit of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: Hannah Abbott reflects on her engagement ring!
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	The Pink Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Frump’s Wheel of Doom. My prompts were Hannah Abbott and the word gaudy. 
> 
> This is unbeta’d and all mistakes are mine. I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe - I am just having some  
> Fun with the characters !
> 
> All canon characters, plots, dialogue and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

If she was being honest with herself, Hannah Abbott could readily admit that the ring was gaudy. The band was gold, but it was thick, and covered with dozens of diamond chips, each a variation of her favourite colour - pink. 

The main stone was obscenely large, over four carats of morganite, also pink, nestled amongst seven large rosey hued sapphires. 

Fortunately Hannah, being tall and long of limb, had been blessed with quite lengthy fingers which tended to reduce the garish sight of so much pink gemstone. But it wouldn’t have mattered to her if her hands were as tiny as a pixie’s because she wore her gaudy ring with a poignant mixture of pride and remembrance. 

It had been late in the afternoon of May 12th, ten days after the battle of Hogwarts, when her dear sweet Neville had cornered her in the fourth floor corridor, next to the statue of Hildegart the Hermit, kissed her soundly, dropped to one knee and proposed with his great grandmother’s Pink Cloud Ring. 

Her eighteen year old self was over the moon with both the proposal and the large ring, dazzling in her favourite colour. 

It was only later, when she was proudly extending her left hand for all to see that she heard the titters from her friends and the words that threatened to erase the joy from her face. 

Susan had called it garish, but Hannah knew it was envy that coloured her tone.

Parvati wondered where on earth the usually staid Longbottom clan had found such a gaudy piece of jewelry. But Hannah knew that she was grieving, causing her words to be sharp and unkind. 

Seamus laughed the loudest wondering for all to hear if Neville was compensating for something. But Hannah knew what a joker he was. 

Six months later her and Neville were married with the Pink Cloud firmly on display. Hannah couldn’t have been happier with her ring or the six pink bridesmaids dresses it had inspired. 

As the years went by, both Hannah and Neville would joke that the ring was indeed ridiculously gaudy and more reflected the tastes of two teenagers, than the settled working couple they had become. 

Looking to give his beloved something  _ better,  _ Neville bought her an elegant diamond solitaire - princess cut set in white gold for their tenth anniversary. She made him return it.

On their twenty fifth, he prevented her with a stunning oval ruby held by golden crowns. She said she would keep it for their daughter, Stella. 

On their fiftieth, Neville begged the Head Goblin to make him a one of a kind rectangular tourmaline, deeply set in imbued silver. Hannah declared it perfect, and set it aside for their granddaughter, Sophie. 

When Neville passed suddenly at the age of eighty, many of their friends levelled Hannah with a somewhat sad smile as she sat, elegant in her grief, with the Pink Cloud ever present on her left hand. 

She knew her friends and family gossiped about the ostentatious ring, but no one really understood what the hideously pink piece of jewelry truly meant. 

It was just way too  _ much _ \- too bright, too large, too pink - but it meant everything to Hannah Longbottom.

It was a light after far too many years in the dark.

It was a symbol of joy after way too many tears.

And it had been given to her from someone with the purest heart she had ever known.

_ Neville, the love of her life.  _


End file.
